Immortal
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: Roma es la cuna de uno de los mas grandes Gladiadores de la historia. Sam es un joven que ha luchado por años para obtener su libertad. Sin embargo, no todo es sangre y sudor, pues le han tocado el corazón y deberá combatir para que aquel sueño se cumpla.


*se pone su casco y se esconde tras sus trincheras*...~Holi~...:D como están...espero que bien hihihi...bueno y aquí me tienen otra vez no cumpliendo mi palabra de ponerme a escribir o avanzar mis otras historias, soy lo pero lo sé...en fin...esta historia se me ocurrió porque últimamente me he dado una maratón con la serie Spartacus...entonces fue que se me ilumino la ampolleta y dije, ¿porque no hacer una historia romántica basándome en esta época (algo promiscua si cabe destacar) xD?...y así es como nace Immortal, debo decir que es una de mis mejores trabajos creo...hehe...y espero que también les guste...un abrasote para todo el mundo que lee y eso...salu2!

* * *

Immortal:

Siete años han pasado desde que asesine a uno de los más grandes gladiadores de toda Roma. Un ser tan temible, que según decían, podía causarle una enfermedad fatal a una persona con tan solo una mirada. Sin embargo, aquí me encuentro, después de siete largos años vivo y siendo uno de los favoritos del pueblo romano.

Los choques de espada se podían oír desde la celda en la que me encontraba arreglándome para mi batalla contra un sujeto que se hace llamar el rey de los muertos.

El rugir de la multitud me advierte el hecho de que ya uno de los contrincantes cayó. De inmediato la puerta de mi mazmorra se abre dejando ver a uno de los soldados que me transportaría hasta la arena.

Caminando con calma me dirijo hasta el lugar donde debo esperar ser nombrado antes de entrar, otra vez, a la arena. El soldado que me acompaño hasta la entrada me pasa la espada y escudo que se me fueron obsequiadas cuando mi nombre se comenzó a hacer conocido tras mi victoria contra el sujeto más temido de Roma, Puckzila, un gladiador que había hecho su reputación a punta de sangre, sudor y…más sangre.

Nuevamente el rugido del público romano me distrae de mis pensamientos y me quedo atento a lo que dirá Burt, nuestro César.

- ¡Habitantes de Roma! – comienza acallando al publico ferviente de sed por derramar más sangre- esta tarde hemos presenciado una pelea espectacular, digna de los dioses – el público aplaude – pero es hora de maravillarnos con la pelea que todos hemos estado esperando – muevo los hombro un poco para liberar algo de tensión – directo de Grecia, un hombre como ninguno, el único que besa a sus contrincantes caídos, asesino de Puckzila – la multitud comienza a gritar mi apodo – tengo el agrado de presentar a… - se escucha fuerte y claro mi nombre -…Sam, el boca de trucha…- las puertas se abren dejándome avanzar hasta el centro de la arena.

Ya en el centro de esta, levanto mis brazos dando un grito profundo que aviva aun más las voces de las personas en el lugar. Giro mirando a mí alrededor cada lugar de este coliseo, hasta finalmente quedar frente el estrado donde se encontraba el César, acompañado de sus más cercanos políticos, su mujer y sus dos hijos. Es en ese momento cuando cruzo mi mirada con él. Kurt, el favorito del César, lucia radiante con su túnica de un blanco hueso y con los bordes en un color terracota.

Me dedica una sonrisa que me acelera el corazón al instante, levanto el brazo derecho donde llevaba la espada en modo de saludo y si no me equivoco pude ver algo de rubor en su rostro.

- Y ahora – me distrae la voz de su padre – directo desde el occidente, un hombre que según cuentan, devoró las entrañas de su madre y apenas nació asesino a todos en su hogar – el publico parece impactado, trago saliva – hijo del demonio muchos creen…por favor un aplauso para Karofsky, el rey de los muertos – la multitud grita y ovaciona al sujeto que sale del otro lado de la arena, alzando sus espadas en lo alto. Finalmente llega hasta donde me encuentro, ambos nos quedamos mirándonos por unos segundos antes de que vuelva a retomar la palabra Burt – Roma, ¡¿estas lista? – y como el rugido de un león se dio respuesta a la pregunta del César – bien entonces – alzo la mirada hasta donde esta Kurt quien moviendo sus labios dice…_buena suerte…_

* * *

_…Flash…_

_Recostado boca arriba me encontraba, sobre la cama, antes de que un soldado entrara imponiendo su presencia al instante._

- _Levántate esclavo – dijo de manera despectiva – recibes una visita – dice haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a una persona que no pude reconocer en un comienzo._

- **_Relinquere nos solus_**_ – una voz suave escapo atraves de la cortina de telas que cubría el rostro del joven que se presentó ante mí, dicho esto el guardia dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras el – buenas noches Sam – levantándose con la mano derecha la capucha, dio a conocer su rostro. Sonreí._

- _Buenas noches Kurt – me aproxime lentamente a él, mientras este hacía lo mismo – te extrañe – levante mi mano izquierda para poder acariciar su rostro. Cierra sus ojos, y enseguida, me regala una de las más hermosas sonrisas que le haya visto._

- _Y yo a ti – dijo abriendo sus ojos y posando sus manos tibias en mi pecho acariciándolo con dulzura. Luego corto la distancia apoderándose de mis labios, como si fuera dueño y señor de ellos._

_ Tome sus caderas con fuerza. Lo atraje mas a mi causando en él un leve gemido que escapo de sus labios. Me separe un poco de el contemplando sus hermosos ojos verdeazulados, mientras acariciaba su cara con ambas manos. Luego, comencé a besar su cuello con delicadeza sacando, con mi mano izquierda, la capa que lo cubría._

**_(N/A: Seduces me - Celine Dion) _**

**_Everything you are _****_  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me _**

_ Se alejo unos centímetros para colocar la prenda sobre el suelo, extendiéndola en su totalidad. Volvió a acercarse a mí rodeándome con sus brazos y piernas, las cuales acomode a mi cadera y aprovechaba de tomarlo entre mis brazos para dejarlo sobre el suelo._

- **_Ego amare_**_– susurré, mientras me movía el pelo._

- **_Ego amare vos_**_– beso mis ojos, luego mis mejillas y frente, después llego a mi boca que la esperaba apasionada._

**_All that i am _****_  
All that i'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me_**

_ Desate su túnica con cuidado de mancharla. Ya una vez terminada la tarea, la arroje sobre un asiento que había dentro de mi celda. Kurt bajo sus manos algo ansioso por todo mi abdomen hasta llegar al género que cubría mi entrepierna. Lo desato, y al igual que yo, lo lanzó lejos. Admire su cuerpo a las luces de las antorchas y algunas velas. Mis labios comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de mi amante hasta llegar a la entrepierna de este. La cual introduje dentro de mi boca otorgándole placer a mi pareja._

**_I don't care about tomorrow _****_  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where i'll stay _**

_ Luego, Kurt me recostó sobre el manto poniéndose el sobre mí, mientras que con sus movimientos frotaba nuestros miembros. Se inclino para besarme fugazmente antes de bajar y practicarme sexo oral. Los movimientos de su boca, su lengua y los de sus manos me tenían envuelto en éxtasis. Algo hasta casi inexplicable. Me senté un poco solo para atraerlo hasta mí y devorarlo a besos. _

- _Por favor – suplico en un leve susurro mientras se separaba para tomar algo de aire – hazme el amor – mordió mi labio inferior dejándome totalmente excitado. Me separe de él y le sonreí con dulzura._

**_Everything in this world _****_  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'cause all you do seduces me _**

_ Voltee su cuerpo para dejarlo boca abajo y para, también, poder acomodarme sobre él. Humedecí su zona inferior con mi lengua, usando la saliva para lubricar su entrada. Enseguida, introduje el primer dedo, haciendo que se encorvara un poco, luego introduje uno más, hasta finalmente colocar un tercer dedo. Lo gire, ahora, para poder besarlo. Amaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos y la forma en la que me buscaba con desesperación al igual que yo._

**_And if i should die tomorrow _****_  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank god i've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made _**

_ Me posicioné entre sus piernas, aun besándolo, tome mi miembro y lo roce cerca de su entrada. Lo deslicé con suavidad hasta estar completamente dentro de él. Ambos soltamos un gruñido al unísono que nos hizo sonreír._

- _Aquí voy – tomándolo entre mis brazos, lo senté sobre mí. El solo asintió._

_Comencé a embestirlo despacio en un comienzo, pero lo lujuria se hizo presente en ambos y ya todo se convirtió solo en placer para ambos. Kurt acariciaba mi pecho y cuello mientras yo lo sujetaba de los muslos y de vez en cuando besaba o mordía su cuello. Lo volví a acostar en el suelo, penetrándolo con más fuerza. _

**_Every sigh in the night _****_  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do…seduces me_**

_Nuestras manos se encontraron en un costado del suelo y las entrelazamos apretándonos mutuamente. La luz de las antorchas de reflejaban sobre nuestros cuerpos, húmedos por el sudor y la excitación._

- _Creo…creo… – apenas si podía hablar –…que voy a acabar – le dije a punto de explotar._

- _Yo…tam...bien – dijo el tomando mi cuello para besarme. Y al momento en que nos tocamos los labios ambos liberamos nuestros cuerpos, dejándonos caer uno al lado del otro._

- _Sin duda alguna - comento Kurt tapándonos con sus túnicas de vestir, mientras se acomodaba sobre mi pecho – aparte de ser el dios de la arena, también lo eres de la cama – levanto su rostro dejando ver una sonrisa picara, que me dio risa por unos segundos._

- _Oh tú crees – le respondí acercándolo mas a mí y regalándole un beso, lejos de toda pasión y lujuria, sino uno lleno de cariño – lo tendré presente entonces cuando mañana salga libre de estas murallas – ambos sonreímos._

- _Cuando salgas – dijo retomando la palabra – podremos vivir juntos, como siempre quisimos – me besa._

- _Así es amor – admire su belleza por unos minutos, luego acaricie su cabello mientras el parecía relajarse a mi tacto. Volvió a acomodarse, esta vez, en mi hombro dejando su mano derecho a la altura de mi corazón. Alcance a tomar su mano y la sostuve por largo rato._

_Fue así como nos pasamos toda la noche, contemplándonos, riendo, conversando, hablando de nuestro futuro. Hasta que llegamos al tema inevitable._

- _¿No tienes miedo? – pregunto algo distraído._

- _¿a qué te refieres? – respondí algo extrañado, pues hablábamos de otras cosas._

- _Al tal Karofsky – se sentó con la mirada algo triste. Me apoye con ambas manos, imitando su acción – el no es cualquier gladiador – sentencio ahora en un tono algo amargado._

- _¿crees que perderé? – en su mirada solo podía ver temor y mucha tristeza – Kurt – lo tome del mentón para que no desviara su mirada – quiero que sepas que no hay fuerza en este mundo capaz de separarme de ti – comenzaron a rodar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos verdeazulados – no sé cómo explicarlo – me miro algo extrañado – pero…de cierta forma…**me siento inmortal a tu lado**... – alza una de sus manos para acariciar y acercar su frente a la mía – si llegase a pasarme algo, si llegasen a quitarme la vida mañana…- apoyé una de mis manos sobre su pecho donde se encontraba su corazón – quiero que sepas que jamás estaré lejos de ti, siempre estaré contigo, especialmente aquí – hice presión con mi mano sobre su pecho._

- _Sam…- tomo mi mano y la beso con ternura -…prométeme que mañana vencerás – sus ojos me miraban con cierta melancolía y preocupación – por favor – dijo al borde de las lagrimas._

- _Solo si tú me prometes algo – me mira con sus lagrimas ya visibles – es solo una promesa que llevaremos a cabo después de mi liberación – asintió, con cierta desconfianza. Solo sonreí. Saque un pedazo de hilo de las hombreras que uso para mis combates, tome su mano con cierta delicadeza y la puse sobre mi rodilla, luego enrede el hilo en su dedo anular. Kurt ahora entendía a que me refería, de hecho parecía algo emocionado – Kurt, futuro heredero de Roma, me concederías el honor de ser mi fiel amante y esposo…- se miro el dedo y luego a mí. No dijo nada, solo sonrió y se largo a reír._

- _Por supuesto que sí – se lanzo sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza – Sam, te amo – dijo antes de besarme._

_ Ya llegada la madrugada, Kurt se vistió y lo acompañe hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos con otro beso…**buenas suerte**…dijo antes de desaparecer tras las sombras de los soldados que lo escoltaban._

_…Fin Flash…_

* * *

- …bien entonces…que comiencen los juegos… - concluyó el César.

**_(N/A: The Obsessive Devotion - Epica)_**

Tome posición de ataque al igual que mi enemigo. Sujete la espada y el escudo con firmeza mientras el otro sujeto giraba, y yo hacía lo mismo. El publico gritaba mi nombre, otros el de Karofsky y otros solo exigían sangre.

El primero en atacar fue el, dando un salto para intentar derribarme en el aire, pero fui más rápido y alcance a esquivarlo, y al momento en que hizo contacto con el piso use el escudo para empujarlo y hacerle un corte en la pierna, que finalmente termino en un leve rasguño.

La multitud rugía furiosa, cada vez mas aumentaba su ira. Esta vez fue mi turno de contraatacar, así que acelere el paso y al contrario de mi contrincante, me deslice por el suelo pero este al darse cuenta de mis intenciones me detiene con un golpe certero en la cara con el mango de su espada.

Me levante como pude, pero este me dio una patada en el abdomen dejándome un poco adolorido de esa zona. Sin embargo, aproveche el hecho de que estaba medio distraído por el gritar de la multitud, así que le silbe y apenas se gira le doy un golpe en la cara con el escudo y luego le pateo en el rostro, dejándolo tirado en el piso.

Me acerque para quitarle sus armas, pero alcanzo mi pierna y la jalo, tirándome al suelo. Karofsky se puso sobre mí y me comenzó a golpearme todo el rostro.

Como pude, alcance a detener un golpe y se los devolví, primero pegándole en su parte baja y luego invertí la situación, ahora yo le pegaba.

Me levante, para ir a buscar mi espada y terminar con este asunto, no obstante, el tipo se pudo levantar y alcanzo antes su espada. Corrí para tomar la mía, y así, comenzar la pelea de espadas.

El público gritaba enardecido, a ratos le echaba un ojo al estrado donde se encontraban los políticos y el César, en seguida podía ver a Kurt quien palidecía por la situación.

Los choques de nuestras espadas, eran agiles, fuertes y hambriento de cortar alguna extremidad.

A la vista se podía ver que Karofsky, no era bueno usando la espada, es decir, el solo daba golpes sin medirlos, subía y bajaba la espada como si estuviera jugando.

Fue, entonces, de aprovechar esta debilidad de mi oponente. Me encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de mi escudo y si seguía retrocediendo podría alcanzarlo y así poder ganar esta batalla.

Una vez cerca del objeto, di un golpe violento con la espada que lo dejo un poco distraído, momento que aproveche en tomar el escudo, lo lance directamente así su cara dejándole un severo corte en la rostro, luego corrí para tomar impulso para saltar y cortarle el brazo.

El grito de mi contrincante, sonó alrededor de toda la arena, aun así, el rugir de la multitud opacó su alarido. Celebre, mientras alzaba mis brazos en el aire y de paso aprovechaba de saludarlo a él, quien me daba más fuerzas de terminar con esto lo antes posible.

- Aun no terminas conmigo – dijo por detrás de mí, me gire de inmediato, alcanzando a esquivar su espada.

- Solo he estado jugando – le digo, formando una sonrisa que lo molesto bastante.

Fue tanta mi arrogancia, que al momento de decir eso me descuide y solo pude ver al sujeto ya al lado mío. Me dio un golpe en el cuello, después en la espalda, sentí que casi me quebró la columna y luego una patada en el abdomen lanzándome unos metros para atrás, cayendo seco al suelo.

No me podía mover del dolor en la espalda y en el momento en que intente levantarme, el ya se encontraba sobre mí con la espada en sus manos. Recordé la noche anterior, cuando acariciaba la espalda de Kurt mientras le veía dormir, también recordé mi promesa…no podía dejarme vencer tan pronto.

- ¡SAM! – el grito agudo de mi chico, me despertó de aquellos pensamientos y pude ver que el sujeto ya estaba bajando la espada en dirección a mi corazón. Tome su puño, usando la fuerza de mis brazos para evitar que me hiciera daño. Sujete la muñeca que le quedaba con una mano mientras que con la otra, usando la palma, poder pegarle con fuerza en toda la nariz y así poder levantarme.

Como pude me saque al tipo de encima, y me levante adolorido aun de la espalda. Incline mi cuerpo para tomar la espada con la que Karofsky iba a quitarme la vida, este se para de inmediato y con un grito se acerco a mí. Sin embargo ya estaba harto de todo este juego y al momento que estábamos bien cerca alce mi brazo, que sostenía mi espada, para atravesarlo con ella. Al hacerlo deje salir un grito profundo en el cual todos los allí presente acompañaron con un rugido que me hacia estremecer.

_**(N/A: I Feel Immortal - Tarja Turunen...ojala tomen la versión de 4:35)**_

Cayó de rodillas, primero, tambaleándose unos segundos antes de caer rendido ante mis pies. Me encontraba parado con las manos en las rodillas para retomar el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. Mi nombre una vez más se hizo escuchar atraves de todo el recinto. Camine hasta donde estaba el César que sonreía complacido por el espectáculo. Kurt se levanto de su asiento aplaudiendo a más no poder. A pesar de la sangre que corría por mi cara y del dolor en la espalda, su hermosa carita me hizo permanecer firme ante ellos.

**Whenever I wake up  
I'm lost and always afraid  
It's never the same place  
I close my eyes to escape  
The walls around me**

Y cuando el César iba a darme mi libertad, el rostro de mi pareja cambio rotundamente. No sabía que le pasaba, pero pude intuirlo pues sus ojos no estaban fijos en los míos. Sino hacia algo detrás de mí. Gire con cierta cautela, y me encontré cara a cara con Karofsky quien, antes de que yo pudiera actuar, ya me había enterrado su espada en mi abdomen. Caí al suelo de rodillas mientras él aun tenia la espada en la mano, luego la saco para decirme algo.

**And I drift away  
Inside de silence  
Overtakes the pain  
And in my dreams**

- Morir como gladiador es uno de mis obsequios para ti, Sam – dijo antes de clavarme la espada ahora en el pecho atravesándolo por completo. Y de pronto el cayo por una flecha que le atravesó la cabeza. Ahora sin duda el había muerto.

Me apoye con las manos en la tierra antes de caer en ella. Unas manos suaves detienen mi caída, no obstante mi cuerpo es muy pesado para que lo sostenga él solo. Kurt volteo mi cuerpo para apoyar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

**I feel immortal  
I am not scared  
No, I'm not scared  
I feel immortal  
When I'm there  
When I'm there**

- Sam – dijo Kurt con la voz quebrada y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos – por favor, me prometiste que no te vencerían, debes superar esto – suplicaba cada vez mas acongojado – te…tenemos que casarnos recuerdas, vivir juntos y felices.

- Lo siento, Kurt – con las pocas fuerzas que aun me quedaban levante mi mano derecha para acariciar por última vez su suave imagen – pero no creo que pueda salir de esta.

**Whenever I wake up  
The shards of us cut within  
Always the same day  
Frozen out in the fringe  
I surrender to the sleep  
And leave the hurt behind me  
There's no death to fear  
And in my dreams**

Sus lágrimas, prontamente, comenzaron a caer y recorrer mi rostro empapado en sangre y sudor. Seguía acariciando su rostro y el sostenía con una mano mi cabeza y con la otra mantenía contacto con la mía.

- No puedo vivir sin ti Sam – Kurt trato de mantener algo de compostura frente la situación, pero se le hacia difícil el verme al borde de la otra vida - ¿Qué hare si tú no estás?

- Man…tenerme a…aquí – entrecortadamente entregue mi mensaje y con la mano que posaba sobre su cara, apoye esta sobre su pecho donde estaba su corazón – re…cuerda que es aquí donde es…tare siempre – le sonreí.

**I feel immortal  
I am not scared  
No, I'm not scared  
I feel immortal  
When I'm there  
When I'm there**

Guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras me contemplaba. Luego miro a su padre y al público que exclamaba mi nombre. Luego se hizo a un lado por un instante en el que no supe que hacía, hasta que se acomodo otra vez donde estaba.

**So far or right beside me  
So close, but they can't find me  
Slowly, time forgets me  
I am only, only dreaming**

Alcance a oír el sonido metálico de una espada. No sabía de dónde provenía pues, mis sentidos a estas alturas me fallaban ya. Logre abrir los ojos para encontrarme con los de Kurt, quienes me miraban como la noche anterior llenos de amor.

- Si caes tu – comento rompiendo su silencio – entonces nos iremos juntos – tomo la espada y la rozo sobre sus muñecas. No podía ya detenerlo, estaba tan débil, que no pude casi ni suspirar. Luego de haberse hecho la misma herida en ambos brazos se recuesta a mi lado.

**I feel immortal  
I am not scared  
No, I'm not scared  
I feel immortal  
When I'm there  
When I'm there**

Sé que oí al padre de Kurt llamar a sus guardias para que lo sacaran de la arena y pudieran detener la hemorragia de su hijo.

- Lo sientes – me dijo, apoyándose sobre mi hombro. me gire para contemplar el grito de público – elevan tu nombre a los cielos – me gire para verlo.

- Bésame – le mire y con mis ultimas fuerzas acaricie su rostro y me acerque para tocar sus labios algo secos y fríos. Unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Nos separamos – en otra vida Kurt, te lo prometo…tú y yo…seremos felices…

Con mi último respiro, pude decir esas palabras que lo emocionaron tanto a él como a mí. Y así, juntos, dejamos de existir para poder ser libres y felices como le había prometido.

* * *

_Presente:_

_Kurt no era de los chicos que llegaba tarde a clases pero los inconvenientes de estar en la parte inferior de la pirámide de popularidad y sus paseos repetitivos al basurero siempre lo retrasaban. Justo en la esquina donde debía doblar para clases, choca de frente con alguien, haciéndolo caer._

- _Lo siento – dice Kurt sin mirar al sujeto y por temor a que recibiera algún tipo de golpiza – no se volverá a repetir._

- _¿Qué? – pregunto el tipo algo extrañado – acaso le temes a tus compañeros – suelta una pequeña risa – ven déjame ayudarte – alzo su mirada y pudo contemplar a un muchacho que no había visto antes. Era un poco más alto que el, rubio…no natural por supuesto…unos labios que le llamaron bastante la atención y un cuerpo sin igual._

- _Gracias –dijo mientras extendía su mano para apoyarse en la que le ofrecía el niño nuevo. Ya frente a él, sin saber que más hacer o decir se despidió del joven._

_Unos días más tarde el mismo chico atravesaba la puerta del Glee Club para integrarse a las tropas._

_…Hola a todos, soy Sam…Sam soy yo…_

_…Hola soy Kurt Hummel y viene a darte la bienvenida…_

_…vamos a ganar esto…_

_…¿Sam?, que haces aquí…_

_…mis padres no tienen trabajo y este de repartidor de pizzas es lo único que pude encontrar y así poder ayudar a mis padres un poco…_

_…No te preocupes, guardare el secreto…_

_…gracias por haber venido, si no les hubieses cantado jamás se hubiesen dormido…_

_…Ni lo menciones, lo haría por cualquier amigo…_

_…¿estás seguro?..._

_…Kurt, ¿quieres ser mi novio?..._

_…Te amo…_

_…y yo a ti…_

_V.O…Kurt:_

_Nos encontrábamos bajo la sombra de los arboles, pues estas últimas semanas de verano han sido muy calurosas y ganarnos en una banca pues nos haría mal para la piel, sobretodo la mía que es tan delicada. _

_Me encontraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, pensando en lo maravilloso que era Sam, y en nuestro futuro, cuando me distrae con un beso en la mejilla._

- _¿en qué piensas? – preguntó acomodándose en mis piernas, usándolas como almohadas._

- _En ti, en nuestro futuro…en ti – esboce una sonrisa algo boba. Se levanto unos centímetros para darme un beso – justo lo que necesitaba – ambos sonreímos._

- _Kurt – me llama, bajo la mirada - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le sonreí mientras me inclinaba un poco para besar su nariz, después le asentí – no es nada de otro mundo pero me llama la atención – levante una ceja – cuando te hiciste esto – dice tomando mi mano derecha, donde en mi dedo anular había una sombra de una cicatriz, como si fuera un anillo._

- _La verdad… - le respondí levantando la mano – aun no lo sé – dije sonriendo al no saber que era – mi mama creía que era la marca de un amor del pasado – Sam parecía entusiasmado – decía que algún día llegaría alguien a mi vida y sería capaz de enamorarme y estaría totalmente dispuesto a casarme… - me quede pensando lo que había dicho. Recuerdo que en el momento en que me lo dijo me ilusione y todas las noches soñaba con que llegara tal día, pero las cosas eran distintas ahora._

- _Entonces – dijo el tomando asiento frente a mi ahora tomando mis manos – te prometo Kurt, que algún día, yo seré el que ponga un anillo en ese dedo – me quede mirándolo unos minutos. Hasta que finalmente, no pude resistirme a la idea de no pasar un día mas sin Sam – dime… ¿aceptas?..._

- _Si - me lance sobre él y rodamos como locos, hasta que quedo sobre mi y se apoderó de mi boca._

- _Ego amare – me dijo. Estremecí al momento en que dijo aquello y no sé porque razón yo sabía la respuesta._

- _Ego amare vos – respondí antes de volver a besarlo._

Tal vez en otra vida, ame a alguien. Tal vez en otra vida me case con alguien, o tal vez viví con alguien. Pero sin duda la persona que estuvo conmigo en esos tiempos, es la misma que está conmigo ahora, frente al altar pronunciando sus votos maritales.

- Y tu Kurt – dijo el padre – ¿aceptas a Sam como tu esposo? – le mire con ternura.

- Si, acepto – dicho esto me levanta y me besa, dejándome sin aire como siempre.

* * *

bueno, esta es mi historia de Gladiadores sensuales y toda la cosa xD...yo, en lo personal d bo decir que llore mientras escribia la parte de Sam y Kurt en la arena...soy muy sensible y me rompia el corazon escribir esa parte en especifico heheh...en fin, los Gladiadores antiguamente tenian apodos y como que fue perfecto para el caso de Sam o de Puck...hihih...y esop...por favor vean este video es hermoso...com/watch?v=ko4Cp0Yjggc&ob=av3e esta version es mas corta que la otra y no hubiese alcanzado bien:D

ya no molesto mas...heheh...un abrasote para todos los que pasen por aqui y un besote atmbien xD...xoxoxo...se me cuidan...

aaa...casi lo olvidaba...Vocabulario...por si no entendieron lo que decian aunque era me dio obvio ¬¬

_*Relinquere nos solus: dejenos solos_

_*Ego amare: te amo_

_*Ego amare vos: y yo a ti_

_eso...bye~^^_


End file.
